An odd wish
by Koujo Lin
Summary: Kurogane and Yuuko are about to face the most difficult challenge they would ever face, they have to be a couple for a whole week. Will Kurogane kill her? How will they survive? Discontinued
1. Chapter 1 The wish

_This idea came to me when I was re-reading the first volume of Tsubasa and it has been sitting in my computer for moths and i finally decided to post it._

It had been a perfect morning for Kurogane, he was sitting at the table drinking tea, the mage had gone shopping with the kids and Mokona was fast asleep.

A good morning indeed.

"Finally some peace and quiet." He said to himself.

"Kuro-pon!" said a squeaky voice from the stairs.

"That didn't last long." Kurogane said.

Mokona jumped up on Kurogane's head.

"Where are Syaoran, Sakura and Fai?" he asked.

"They went to buy some clothes." Kurogane explained.

"And why didn't you go with them? Did Kuro-rin want to stay with Mokona?" Mokona asked jumping on the table.

"Hell no, I'm only here so I can get some rest from the stupid mage!" Kurogane yelled at Mokona.

_xxx at Yuuko's place xxx_

"Yuuko-san, you have a customer." Watanuki said walking into her room.

"Send him in." Yuuko said taking a sip of some sake.

A young girl walked in, she had long black hair and blue eyes.

"Ah, welcome Tomoyo-hime." Yuuko greeted.

"Thank you Yuuko-san." Tomoyo said and bowed.

"So what brings you here?" Yuuko asked putting the empty sake bottle on the table.

"I have a wish that I want you to grant." Tomoyo explained.

Yuuko stood up and walked towards the young princess.

"That's no surprise, the only reason people come here is that they want their wishes granted. What is your wish?" Yuuko asked.

"I want Kurogane and you to date for a whole week." Tomoyo replied smiling.

Yuuko froze in her tracks.

_Meanwhile_

"I have a feeling that this day is going to go horribly wrong." Kurogane said suddenly.

"Why?" Mokona asked.

"We're back, did you miss us Kuro-tan?" Fai asked coming in with Sakura and Syaoran.

"That's one reason." Kurogane replied annoyed.

_Back with Yuuko and Tomoyo_

"Why that?" Yuuko asked shocked.

"I want to scold him some more, he hasn't learned anything since I sent him away." Tomoyo explained.

"Scold him, scold him." Maru and Moro repeated.

"But why me? Why not someone else?" Yuuko asked.

Tomoyo giggled and smiled at the witch.

"Because you are the one he hates the most and you hate him just as much." She said.

"I will have to grant your wish but as always I want something in return" Yuuko said.

"I knew that so I brought my payment." Tomoyo said and reached in her pocket.

She handed a deck of cards to Yuuko,

"The Clow Cards, I guess they will do. Watanuki take them." Yuuko said

"Yes Yuuko-san." Watanuki said and took the cards.

"I must announce your wish to the ninja." Yuuko said and sighed.

_With Kurogane and the others._

"Kuro-pon do your pants fit?" Fai asked hugging Kurogane.

"Sadly, yes." Kurogane replied and pushed him away.

"Whaaa! Kuro-pipi doesn't like me!" Fai cried.

"Shut up!" Kurogane yelled.

Kurogane and Fai where just about to put on their shirts when the door opened.

"I just wanted to let you know that….." Sakura said stopping in mid sentence, she blushed at the sight of the two shirtless men.

"Never mind, I'll just tell you later." She said leaving the room.

"How annoying." Kurogane mumbled.

They put on their shirts and came in the kitchen where Sakura, Syaoran and Mokona waited.

"Hyuu, Syaoran-kun looks so cool and Sakura-chan looks so cute." Fai said smiling.

"Message from Yuuko." Mokona said and Yuuko appeared in a glowing orb.

"Hi Mokona, how's the journey coming along?" She asked.

"It's great Syaoran is sooo good at getting the feathers." Mokona said smiling.

"That's good, but now I must tell the ninja something." Yuuko said.

"What do you want, my new sword?" Kurogane asked.

"No, this is about a certain wish your princess wanted me to grant." Yuuko explained.

Kurogane looked at Yuuko surprised.

"Tomoyo? What wish?" Kurogane asked.

"I hate to tell you this but she wished that we would be a couple for a whole week." Yuuko explained and waited for the ninja's reactions.

"What!"

_I keep getting the weirdest ideas don't you think? Anyway ,review if you think I should continue this story or if I should stop writing it._


	2. Chapter 2 The rules

_So this story continues. Thank you everyone who both read and reviewed the first chapter. I hope you like this one as well._ Warning:_ in this chapter Kurogane and Yuuko kiss!_

Yuuko sighed.

"It seems that princess of yours has a weird way of teaching you a lesson." Yuuko said.

"So your princess is scolding you again. I wonder what you did wrong this time." Fai said smiling.

"Shut up!" Kurogane yelled at him.

"So I finally get to meet you in person Space Time Witch-san?" Sakura asked.

"Please call me Yuuko." Yuuko said smiling at her."I will transport myself to you in a while." She finished and the orb disappeared.

"Kuro-sama has a date with Yuuko-san." Fai and Mokona repeated in Kurogane's ear.

"If you two don't shut up then I'm going to kill you!!!!!" Kurogane yelled as loudly as he could.

"Kuro-pipi is sooo mean." Mokona cried.

Kurogane grabbed Mokona and threw him at Fai's face.

Suddenly a ticket flew out of Mokona's mouth and in Kurogane's hand.

"What's this?" Kurogane asked and started to read the note.

The Rules

You must give each other adorable nicknames.

You must KISS everyday

Yuuko must cook dinner, make lunch and breakfast for Kurogane.

Kurogane must never hurt his darling

More rules later.

Signed: _Tomoyo._

Kurogane shook with anger, how could his princess do this to him? Pairing him with the worst person ever: The Witch.

"What does it say?" Syaoran asked curious.

"These are some of the rules." Kurogane explained.

Suddenly he saw Mokona grab the ticket and take it to Fai.

"Oh no, not him." Kurogane complained while Mokona translated the ticket for the mage.

After the translation Fai grinned evilly, he was scheming something, Kurogane could easily sense that.

"You may sense magic but I can easily sense when you are scheming something." Kurogane explained giving the mage a death glare.

"Who, me? I would never scheme something against you Kuro-pon." Fai said playing all innocent.

"A snake is more innocent than you, you stupid mage." Kurogane growled.

Fai suddenly lay down on the floor and started to slither and hiss like a snake.

"Eeek Fai's a snake! Mokona squealed.

"What are you, five year olds? Get back up mage!" Kurogane yelled when suddenly he felt a hand grab his foot and then he was bitten.

"What's wrong with you get off my foot!!!"

"But Kuro-rin is so tasty." Fai said and stood up.

"How about some taste of pain!!" Kurogane yelled cracking his fist.

"I see you two are busy so I'll just go and unpack my bag." A female voice said.

"Yuuko!" Mokona squealed and jumped into Yuuko's arms.

"Hello Mokona. Has that ninja harmed you in any way?" Yuuko asked patting Mokona on the head.

"He tries but Mokona is good at escaping." Mokona said.

Kurogane glared at the witch.

"What are you looking at muscle-head?" Yuuko asked.

"I was just looking at your hideous face!" Kurogane yelled.

"Oh, goody! You are already acting like an old married couple!" Fai said just before he got punched in the face.

"We're not married and I'm not old!!" Kurogane yelled.

"Aren't you going to talk to your darling?" Fai asked daringly.

Kurogane then remembered the rules princess Tomoyo had written, oh how he wanted to kill that mage now for mentioning that since he had to give that witch some _adorable _nicknames but too bad he didn't know any.

"If you don't know any nicknames I can easily help you." The mage whispered in his ear.

"What's wrong _Kuro-chan_?" The witch asked smirking.

"Nothing _my **darling**_." Kurogane replied he spat out the words "my" and "darling" with disgust.

"Fine, and now for my kiss." Yuuko said pointing at her lips.

"Ah, crap you got the rules too?" Kurogane asked.

"I sent them didn't I?" Yuuko asked.

Kurogane walked slowly to the witch, he was not going to back down and he was going to show the witch he was not afraid. He soon realized he was right in front of her, Mokona had jumped on top of Fai's head and both where watching carefully with a camera?

"What's that for?!" Kurogane yelled.

"A memory for your princess." Fai explained.

The kids, Syaoran and Sakura had come up with an excuse to leave but the ninja didn't care, he just wanted that kiss to end quickly.

"Are you going to kiss me or just stand there all day?" Yuuko asked.

"Shut up, I would rather kiss the manjuu bun than you." Kurogane replied annoyed.

"You know every time we break a rule a day will be added to the wish." Yuuko explained.

"Fine, I'll _kiss_ you." Kurogane said.

Kurogane's face moved closer to Yuuko's until their lips touched, the funny thing about it was that it felt good, kissing Yuuko felt like nothing he had ever felt before, her lips where warm and soft, he never wanted to stop until he found something surprising and let go.

"Why the hell was your tongue in my mouth?!" Kurogane yelled.

"It's how I kiss, deal with it ninja man." Yuuko said smirking.

"And we've got it all in photos! The passionate kiss, Kuro-pon realizing the tongue and his reaction, your princess is going to love these photos." Fai and Mokona squealed.

"Is it over?" Sakura's voice said behind the kitchen door.

"You can come out now." Yuuko said and the children walked back inside, both blushing.

"Now I would like someone to tell me where the sake is." Yuuko said looking around.

_Second chapter over, the description of the kiss sucked since I don't know how to properly describe a kiss. So how was the chapter?_


End file.
